Reverse of Roles
by gdesertsand
Summary: It's usually the 1st gen parents and the 10th gen children, how about if it is reversed? Here is a collection where the 10th gen are the parents and the 1st gen are the children!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I've been wondering for a while, and I don't know if there is a story out there since I rarely scans all the stories in the archive of KHR, about the tenth generation being the parents of the first generation! So here is some short one shots (or stories, depending on the mood). So I hope you like this one!**

**Title: Reverse of Roles**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: Absolutely None!**

**Warnings: AU, OOCness, and slight insert of OCs**

**Chapter 1: I want a pet!**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as how his friends tend to call him, is your average college professor that has Botany as his major subject and belongs to the department of College of Science in Trinisette Academy. His subject needs a lot of explanation and some of his co-workers are out of this world.

For example, Verde their chemist professor doesn't care about his students actually. He just wants a success in each experiment and if a student manages to gain his interest…well…let's pray for that poor soul whoever it will be.

Another chemist teacher is Gokudera Hayato, one of Tsuna's best friend, he is temperamental and will throw bombs if he gets angry or one learner manage to irritate him. But when it comes to Tsuna, Hayato become a total different person. A obedient one if you will say.

Their mathematician and computer experts were what you call 'opposites do attract'. It's not in a romantic way but in a friendship way, Shoichi Irie and Spanner.

Shoichi is friendly but gets stomach ache when he was really nervous. He is a genius but sometimes has a low self confidence and during those times Spanner comes to the rescue.

Spanner is very quiet and anti social to a point. No one knows how Shoichi manage to befriend him but the blond really likes his company especially when they debate about certain principles. Tsuna remembers one time when he freaked out when he saw a robot cleaning their faculty. He found out the Spanner created it with the help of a certain red hair in building it.

Another person that can send you to the point of hysteria was the two terror Physics professors, Byakuran and Reborn. Now this two are like magnets of the same side that causes them to repel each other. In other words they hate the presence of one another. Byakuran, the marshmallow lover, always wear a smirk and tends to be kind and cruel at the same time. Reborn…well… he is just a pure sadist. See? They repel each other because they were so alike.

Enough about the teachers and let's go back to our real subject in hand in here shall we?

Now Sawada Tsunayoshi is a single father of a five year old son. Giotto, his little angel, is very adorable, kind and everything you could asked for a child…though he can easily be scared and a bit of clumsy…well that could be attributed to his father.

Speaking of the said child…

"Tenth, aren't you going to pick up Giotto?" Gokudera asked as he leaned on his chair backward in order to see the face of his friend beside him.

Just in time Tsuna gaze up on the clock that is hanging on the wall of his right side and true enough it was time of the children to go home. He saved the file he was currently working with about the next test of his students on Meristems and Ground Tissues of the plants.

"Thanks for reminding me Gokudera" Tsuna smiled at him and Hayato returned the gesture.

"No problem Tenth, I'm going to pick up also my own brat." Gokudera muttered the last part and had Tsuna laughed wakwardly. He does not know it why but all of his friends were single fathers just like him.

"Then shall we?" with that they leave the academy and head to the pre-school just a few blocks away from their work.

Just what they expect the school is full of littering kids running towards their parents. Some are chatting while some are playing. He looked around trying to see his son but a sudden tackle made him to fall on the ground.

"Ugh…" was all he muttered as he tried to regain his balanced but didn't manage it as a little bundle clung on his waist.

"Papa!" the little child exclaimed with a sunshine smile.

"Giotto," Tsuna smiled back, "Don't tackle me next time, okay?" he slightly scold the little blond.

"Okay!" Giotto beamed and made his father to sigh, there was no way his son will stop in tackling him.

"Well…we will go ahead first Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said to his friend.

"No problem, Tenth!" Hayato gave him a thumb up. "I'll wait for my own brat."

"Uncle Hayato! G is talking to the teacher right now!" Giotto said with a smile, not understanding what was the meaning inside his sentence.

"That brat…" a dark scowl appeared on Hayato's face as he walked inside the school, "What did he do this time?"

Tsuna sweat drop a little.

"Let's go shall we?" Tsuna clasped Giotto's hand.

The way home was not spend in silence.

"Papa…"

"Hmm?"

"I want a pet." Giotto brought the topic suddenly.

"Eh?" Tsuna think about it for a moment, "Sure, what do you want? A dog?"

Giotto shook his head.

"No? Perhaps a cat?" he asked again.

Another shook of his head.

"A…bird?"

A third motion of no was made.

"Then what do you want?"

Giotto smiled happily at him.

But then…

"I want a pet LION Papa!"

Tsuna stood frozen right on the spot…. Where did Giotto pick up this weird habits of his?

**A/N: Don't know! I just made this out of the blue :D !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story! Thank you very much to the people who give their opinions and pointed out my mistakes :D !**

**Title: Reverse of Roles**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None at the moment!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Chapter 2: I want a Pet part 2**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed for the tenth time of the day. He is currently on the rooftop of the school as it is already lunch break for everyone. Another deep sigh escaped his lips and he just decided to drink his coffee as it almost turned cold for being ignored. His current problem made him lose his appetite since breakfast.

What is his problem?

About Giotto and his desire to have a pet lion.

Tsuna might had the tendency to spoil his son to the point he give him whatever he wants but that is just because Giotto rarely asked for something. But this new request is a hard one to fulfill.

Having a pet is not a problem since the brunet is an animal lover himself but a lion is a whole different matter.

One, a lion is a very dangerous animal and he was deadly afraid that when he gets home his precious angel was already inside the carnivore's stomach.

Two, having a wild animal as a pet is not allowed by the law.

Finally, he has no place for the animal even if he did manage to get one.

Drinking the rest of his sweetened yet already cold coffee he decided to go back in their faculty to pack up his things since he doesn't have classes this afternoon. He was already on the fifth floor of the building since the faculty is located on the fourth when a hand grabbed his right shoulder from behind. It was not a grabbed that you were about to be murdered but rather it was a gentle and friendly pat as if saying 'Hi'.

"Yo, Tsuna!" the one who got his attention greeted.

"Yamamoto-kun!" the brunet greeted back with enthusiasm.

Did I mention that Yamamoto Takeshi is a teacher in Physical Education? Well he is and he teaches both baseball and kendo. The students really like him because his attitude is the total opposite of the chemist professor, Gokudera Hayato. Though no one knows why the calm man always hangs out with the short tempered silver haired. Hanging out with Tsuna is explainable since the Botany professor is adorable and kind but Gokudera-kun? The world might end right here right now but no one can explain it.

Unless…you link it in a romantic way…

Though at last it can't be because both of them has son.

Gokudera has a kid (or brat as how he called his son) named G which is Giotto's best friend. While Takeshi has Asari Ugetsu, no one knows though why he didn't change his son's last name though.

Except, Tsuna maybe.

"What's up?" Yamamoto asked as he let go of his friend.

"I'm fine! How about you?" the brunet replied as a sign of courtesy.

"Hahaha! Aside from Hayato shouting at me everything is fine! Asari is learning to play flute really well this days!" he boasted a little bit about his son.

"That's great!" Tsuna exclaimed but then a thought crossed his mind, "Um…Yamamoto-kun…"

Noticing that something changed around the atmosphere of his friend Takeshi stopped laughing for a moment and smiled as he tilted his head cutely to the side, "Hm?"

"Asari has a pet…right?"

"Yes, he asked one time when we went camping."

"What exactly did he asked as a pet?" the brunet inquired further as he twiddle his thumbs together and gaze down on the floor.

Takeshi thought for a moment.

"Well, he asked for a dog and sparrow."

"Really?" well, those are normal pets. It does not really help him right now.

"Yeah?" noticing his friend's defeated expression he decided to ask, "Why?"

Tsuna sighed for a moment as slumped his shoulder in disappointment.

"Giotto is asking me to buy him a pet."

"Your son? Isn't that great! Animals help kids to be more responsible! Or so what I've heard." Takeshi added the last part because he does not really know if that is the truth.

"It will not be problem if it is just a dog or a bird but Giotto wants lion! A fucking lion for goodness sake!" Tsuna raised both of his arms high up in the air.

Takeshi backed away a little as he heard the brunet cursed. When Tsuna is cursing it means that he is closed in snapping.

Oh, you think that Tsuna snaps when he started to curse? Though it is rare to see him cuss it does not mean he already lost his temper. It is just the first stage. So when you heard him utter even the smallest bad word, well, you need to think your next actions or you will be doomed for the rest of the day.

Good guys are scary when they are angry.

"Hahaha…then why not get a substitute?" Takeshi offered.

"What kind of substitute? A cat?"

"Well it is both feline but I doubt it will work."

"Agreed."

Both of them went silent as they think for a good thing to solve the problem that is until someone called them.

"Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" and they saw Sasagawa Kyoko waving at their direction.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna greeted.

"Yo! Here to visit senpai?" Takeshi asked as Kyoko was neared them.

"Yeah! Though I can't find him." the orange haired girl ponder for a moment.

"Hahaha! Senpai said that he will run a hundred times around the town a while ago!"

Sasagawa Ryohei, just like Takeshi, is a P.E. teacher that coaches the boxing team. No one really expects that the loud mouth idiot has a sweet little sister.

"Then I shall wait in here for a while. You are talking about something before I come right? I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

"Actually…" Tsuna muttered that gained their attention, "Kyoko-chan, you might help us…"

**^_^ Reverse of Roles! 10****th**** Generation Parents! 1****st**** Generation Children! ^_^**

Giotto don't know what is happening but he knows that whatever it is it makes his father really sick. He now feels guilty because all this strange (to him) stuff that is occurring happened when he asked his Papa Tsuna to buy him a pet lion and now the brunet always woke up with dark rings under his eyes. Clearly that he didn't get enough some sleep.

"What's wrong, Primo?" G called him that snapped him out of his wonderings. Right now they are on the school's playground and playing on the sandbox.

"N-nothing." He managed to say.

"You're lying." G said.

"No, I'm not." Giotto argued back.

"Yes, you are." Another voiced chimed in and he saw Asari leaning outside the sandbox as he stared at the book his father bought for him. It is all about how to play the flute for beginners.

"How can you say that?" Giotto puffed his cheeks forming an adorable pout.

"Well if your mind is not occupied then why is the sand castle you are making looked like G's hair?" Asari said as he peeked at the art and true enough it really looks like a certain red hair…

Giotto puffed his cheeks even more.

While on the other hand…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FLUTE-FREAK!" G shouted because he felt that he had just been insulted.

"Ma, ma, G, I don't mean anything." Asari defended himself to his fuming friend. Then he gazed back towards his blond friend, "I don't know what it is but Papa always say that you need to ask in order to know what you want to know." He smiled as he said those words.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" G shouted as he went out of the sand and prepared to pummel the idiotic laugh off the flute-freak's face.

Seeing G's intention, Asari run away as fast as he could without looking back.

"COME BACK HERE!" G chased him.

"VOI! YOU BRATS DON'T RUN!" said (more like shouted) their silver haired teacher.

Giotto thought about what Asari said….surely, asking will not hurt.

So when he saw his father standing at the gate when school was out he immediately run up towards him and opened his mouth to say his question but stopped as the older one kneel on his eye level and brought out a…stuff lion.

A hand knitted stuff lion…

"Papa?" Giotto tilted his head a little as he took a hold of the said soft toy and felt his father's hand on top of his head and mess his hair a little.

"Well…Papa can't buy you a pet lion so I just made you one…though forgive me that it is more like a cub than a lion since it is so small…" Tsuna smiled at his son hoping that the kid will like it.

But then he saw him crying…

"Y-you don't like it?" Tsuna asked a bit afraid that the answer will be yes but then a shook made him sigh in slight relief, "Then, why are you crying?"

Giotto hiccupped a little, "G-Giotto is happy!"

Now it all makes sense…that is why his Papa is always sleepy! He is staying up late at night knitting his present!

"Thank you! I will take good care of it! I shall name him Natsu!" Giotto said happily as he jumped in joy.

Tsuna laughed at how adorable his child is, "Shall we go home now?"

"Yeah!"

With that father and son walked on their way home.

Unknown to them someone is watching them from the inside of the campus.

"Hey, trash! Why are you still standing there?" called someone who is clearly irritated.

"VOI! BOSS WATCHED YOUR LANGUAGE!" shouted the silver haired teacher back.

"Scum! The children are not here anymore!"

"VOI! WHY YOUR ATTITUDE DOES CHANGED WHEN THERE ARE NO CHILDREN?! A MOMENT AGO YOU WERE KIND BUT NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A JERK!"

"Deal with it trash."

**A/N: So! I guess everyone knows who the two teachers of the 1st generation kids are! Review please!**


End file.
